Through a Port Key
by NotAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: All Morgan wanted was to run away from the Orphange and go to America to find her parents. Not all goings according to plan when she stumbles across a port key that lands her in a particular redhead family's house. Drama, heartbreak and romance ensue as they search for answers as the horrific Tri Wizard Tournament takes place.
1. Chapter 1

**A Whole New World**

**Chapter One: That Old Mangy Hat**

I slowly crept out of the small room in the overly packed London Orphanage that I lived in. I pulled the hood of my grey hoodie over my head, and slung the backpack that held my clothes and few possessions I held dear. I checked to make sure the coast was clear and quickly ran down the hallway and down the stairs. I made it to the front lobby. Mrs. Hobbs, the old stout woman that ran this _fine_ establishment (note the sarcasm) sat at her desk. I stood at the foot of the steps, out of her sight.

'_Great plan Morgan, now how are you going to get past her?' _I said to myself mentally.

Today must've been my lucky day. Mrs. Hobbs got up and went to the small office behind her desk. Now's my chance. I sprinted as fast as I could from the stairs to the front door and out into the London streets. I kept running in case anyone from the Orphanage found me running away. I sprinted down a few streets and then turned into an old empty alley way in between two shops. I sat down on the ground and leaned against the brick wall of the sweet shop. I was panting and the adrenaline from the escape was slowly wearing away.

I finally did it! I got up and walked down the alley. It dead-ended. I began to walk back toward the London streets when I found an old mangy hat sitting in the middle of the alley way. It was black and looked like what a kid would wear on Halloween when dressing up as a witch. I bent down to pick it up and that's the last thing I remember before ending up in somewhere that wasn't an alley way.

:-:

I fell on hard on some carpeted floor. My vision was fuzzy but was slowly coming into focus. I looked around to see that I was in someone's living room and a bunch of gingers were standing around looking at me completely silent.

"W-Where am I?" I stuttered as looked up at them.

"You're at The Burrow." A girl that looked about my age stated. "Who are you and how did you get here?" She asked in return.

"My name's Morgan Zeller and I have no idea how I ended up here." I said as I began to sit up. They quickly reacted by pulled out sticks and pointing them at me.

"May I ask why are you pointing twigs at me?" I questioned.

"Do you think she's a muggle?" A redheaded boy asked looking at what I took to be his twin.

"How often does a muggle girl just appear in your living room?" The look alike responded.

"What is going on in here?!" a middle aged redheaded woman yelled as she walked into what I took to be her living room. The three other gingers nodded their heads toward me.

"How did she get here?" She asked staring at me.

"She just appeared and landed on the floor." One of the twins said.

"I think she's a muggle." The girl added.

"Well put your wands away. You're scaring the poor girl." The woman said as she walked over to where I was sitting on the floor. Wait, wands as in witches? She bent down to get to eye level with me.

"Sorry about all the fuss Dear. What's your name?" She asked smiling warmly at me.

"Morgan Zeller." My voice was shaky.

"Morgan, how did you get here?"

"Last I remember I was walking down an old alley and I picked up this old mangy hat that was just laying there. Then I was here." I told her pointing to the hat that was laying on the floor beside us

She looked at the hat and said in a quiet voice. "It's a port key." She stood up and walked over to the three teenagers. "Ginny, go write a letter to Dumbledore telling him everything that just happened." The girl nodded before running up stairs. "Fred and George, keep an eye on the girl while I go get your father. We need to get this whole thing sorted out."

The woman then left the room, leaving me with the twin boys. Man, was I confused.

They didn't say anything just stared at me. I realized that I still had the grey hood concealing my hair and some of my face. I pulled the hood down in hopes that they would stop staring at me like I was some type of freak show. I ran my fingers through my perfectly straight dark chocolate brown hair.

"Well are you just going to stare and me all day?" I said annoyed. They walked over and sat on the couch in front of me.

"What exactly were you doing in an alley way?" One of them asked.

"I was running away."

"Why would you be running away?" One asked.

"Yeah, what would you have to be running away from?" The other interrogated.

"I was running away from the Orphanage."

They were quiet for a little bit after my answer.

"Was is bad there?" One asked after awhile.

"It was for me." I answered as I said Indian style. "I was actually running away to go find my parents."

"Where are you're parents?"

"I'm not really sure." I answered quietly. "I've never really met them." I said as I slowly began to get quieter.

"If you've never met them how would you find them?"

"When they left me at the Orphanage when I was a baby they left this letter too. I said pulling out an old worn out letter out of my short's pocket. I handed it to them to read.

They read out loud to together each taking turns reading each sentence.

"_To whom it may concern,_

_We leave our daughter in the care of London's finest. At this time it has become too dangerous to keep her with us. We return to the Americas to care of some unfinished business, but assure you we will be back to reclaim the role as her parents. Take care of our little Morgan. She's a very special child._

_Vivian and Ian Zeller_

_p.s. Her full name is Morgan Attiticus Zeller and her birthday is October 17"_

"So you were planning on going out to America and find your parents with just this letter?" One of them said. "Sounds almost impossible." The other retorted.

Annoyance rose in me and I was just about to give them a piece of my mind. I took the letter from them and opened my mouth to say something when the woman from earlier, a middle aged balding man and a very old man with a beard and wearing weird robe/dress clothing. The twins shot up from the couch.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore."

:-:

After I was informed on everyone's names and where we were, Dumbledore and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took me in the kitchen to talk.

"So Miss Zeller, are you a muggle?" Dumbledore asked me as we sat down at the table. I shot him a confused look.

"What's a muggle?" He brushed off my question and moved onto asking another one.

"How exactly did you get here?" Gosh, didn't these people communicate to one another? How many times will I have to explain this.

"I was walking down an alley and found this old beat up hat. It's in the living room if you would like to see it. I picked it up and the next thing I know, I'm laying on Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's living room floor." I said in a monotone voice.

"Why would a young lady as yourself be in a alley way?" He continued to question.

"I was running away from the Orphanage to find my parents and ran into the alley way to rest."

"Where are your parents?"

"Somewhere in America, I believe."

"How would you get all the way from London to America, Miss Zeller?"

"I hadn't really sorted that part out yet." I said quietly looking down.

"Hmm, impulsive." He mumbled barely loud enough for me to hear. "How long have you been living in that Orphanage?"

"As long as I can remember," I answered looking up at him. "My parents left me there when I was just a few months old."

"And you were never adopted?" He questioned. "Most babies in London Orphanages get adopted pretty quick."

"No one ever wanted me." I said quietly. "I was a peculiar child."

"How so peculiar?" He questioned leaning in.

"You probably won't believe me if I told you." I said bringing my gaze back up to the old man.

"You would be quite surprised." He answered with a smile.

"When I would get really mad or really happy, strange things would happen." At those words the three adults leaned in and became more attentive.

"What kind of strange things?" Dumbledore asked.

"Strong gusts of wind would blow while we were inside, things would just combust and one time Mrs. Hobbs cat started to float." They all turned to look at one another.

"Morgan dear, how old are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm fourteen." I answered.

"She's in the same year as Ron, Harry and Hermione." Mr. Weasley stated.

"Thank you so much for telling us all that." Mr. Weasley began. "Ginny should be up stairs in her room, third door to the left. We need to have a little chat alone for a few minutes." I nodded my head and got up to go to the steps.

As I was walking away I could hear bits of their conversation.

"Why hasn't the ministry done anything about this? A witch in a London Orphanage? She should've received her Hogwarts letter by now."

"But if she's from the Americas she's supposed to receive a letter to Salem, and if her parents didn't inform the ministry of her being in London she would have not received a letter from anywhere."

I was completely and utterly confused. I had been confused since I arrived here. I made my way up to Ginny's room. She was sitting on her bed reading some magazine called Witch Weekly.

"Hey, how'd it go?" She asked looking up at me.

"It was weird." I began. "As I left they were saying that I should've received a letter from Hogwarts." She sat up and looked at me with her bright eyes.

"So you're a witch?" She said excitedly. "Are you going to Hogwarts?"

"I'm completely confused and have no idea what I'm doing." I sighed and flopped down on her bed beside her.

"Well do you want to go listen to the rest of what they're saying?" She slyly smiled.

Ginny and I sat up at the top of the stairs listening to the conversation.

"I still don't understand why a port key to our house would just be laying in an alley way and how a witch who had no idea she was a witch would stumble upon it." Mr. Weasley began.

"Arthur, we can worry about that later." Mrs. Weasley said. "Morgan needs to begin her education."

"She would be starting as a fourth year but she probably has less knowledge on the wizarding world then a first year." Mr. Weasley stated.

"She could stay here and learn the basics for the remaining of the summer and then would be caught up with the rest of her for the most part." Mrs. Weasley began.

"That is very generous," Dumbledore began. "Hogwarts has a fund set aside for students like this to pay for school supplies, uniforms and a wand, I will entrust the money for supplies and uniforms to you Mrs. Weasley to make sure Miss Zeller gets what she needs."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore, I will make sure everything is taken care of." Mrs. Weasley said kindly.

"So wait, does this mean I'm staying here?" I whispered to Ginny.

"I think so, and you'll be going to school with me, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Harry." She whispered back. I had no idea who half of those people were.

"But first shouldn't we make sure she's okay with staying here? I mean she just met us." Mr. Weasley stated.

"Yes, and in the mean time I will get in touch with the ministry in America and see if I can get any information on Miss Zeller." Dumbledore said and I think he left.

I'm still so confused. What the hell is going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**The Quidditch World Cup**

The Weasley's took me into their home. I had eventually met Ron as he had been gone visiting a girl named Hermione the day I arrived. The Weasleys had asked me if I wanted to stay here and learn magic and even go to a Wizarding school called Hogwarts. They even said that they would try to find my parents. I jumped at the opportunity. I felt at home here, it was like I had a family. Ginny was like my sister (we even shared a room), Fred and George were the twins who seemed to flirt with me A LOT and played pranks on everyone, and Ron, well he was Ron.

Ginny and I came down for breakfast in our pajamas to find everyone sitting at the table already.

"Good morning Ginny," Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Good morning Morgan." She was always so nice.

"Mom, Harry's coming in today." Ron said excitedly.

"Who's Harry?" I asked as Mrs. Weasley set two plates filled with bacon, eggs and toast in front of Ginny and me. I said a small thank you to Mrs. Weasley and turn back to Ron. I heard everyone talking about Harry but I had never asked before.

"Harry's a good friend. Fred, George, Dad and I are going to go get him today." Ron said quickly.

"Oh okay." I said before going back to eating breakfast. Hmm, I wonder what this Harry boy will be like.

:-:

After breakfast Ginny and I went back up stairs to get dressed and ready for the day.

"So what's Harry like?" I asked as I brushed through my long dark chocolate hair.

"He's hard to explain. You'll just have to meet him." I nodded at her answer and went to change into a pair of beige skinny jeans and a plain black v neck shirt.

"Ginny, Morgan, Bill, Charlie and Percy are here!" Mrs. Weasley called from down stairs.

"Those are your older brothers right?" I asked. Ginny nodded yes to me.

"Remember to pack your things. Tomorrow we leave for the Quidditch World Cup." Ginny reminded me. I was actually really happy to get to go to it. It's the first Wizard event I'll have ever been to. The way they described it, it sounded like a mix between football and soccer on broomsticks.

:-:

Once Ginny and I deemed ourselves presentable for the day we went downstairs to find Bill, Charlie, Percy, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Fred, George, a girl I assumed was Hermione, and a boy that had to be Harry Potter. I took one look at Harry and my heart beat sped up and I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. He smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter."

"I'm Morgan Zeller." I smiled back as I shook his hand.

"I hear you'll be attending Hogwarts this year." Our handshake lasted a few seconds too long and I was definitely not complaining.

"Yeah, I can't wait."

_-Next Day At the Quidditch World Cup-_

We had just finished pitching the tent and then went inside to put our things away. I was gobsmacked. The tent was way larger on the inside then it was on the outside.

"Magic." Harry whispered to himself beside me. I smiled at him.

"It's amazing." I said looking at him with my grey-blue eyes.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I went to go explore the camp grounds. We wondered around and found a tent that was covered in Irish four leaf clovers.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" A boy with a thick Irish accent shouted from his seat in front of the Irish tent.

"Seamus!" Harry yelled back. We walked over to the Irish boy. There was a lady with Sandy hair that had to be his mom and another boy around our age. Seamus greeted Harry, Ron and Hermione and then introduced himself to me.

"Hi, I'm Seamus Finnegan and this is my best mate Dean Thomas." He said without ever taking his eyes off me.

"It's nice to meet the both of you, I'm Morgan Zeller." I smiled.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" He smiled at me.

"This up coming year will be my first one there, I'll be a fourth year." I stated not wanting him and his friend that I was some first year.

"I hope you get sorted into Gryffindor." Seamus kept his stare on me the whole conversation.

"Me too." I smiled.

Seamus' mom made sure that we all were supporting the Irish and at that we left to head back to the tent.

"Seamus has a thing for Morgan." Hermione teased as we headed back to the tent.

"Does not!" I protested as my face turned Weasley red. The other three just snickered at my reaction. Seamus can't possibly like me.

When we got there a man was making bets with Fred and George about the outcome of the game. We all got ready to head to the Top Box to watch the game but we made a detour stop to get souvenirs. "So which team should I support?" I smiled up at Harry.

"Ireland, it's the best." Harry answered me as he picked out a big Irish hat.

"Bulgaria has Viktor Krum, I say you should go for Bulgaria." Ron butted in.

"Don't listen him." George said as he and Fred sandwiched me in between them and slung their arms around my shoulders.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't support a team on the mere fact of Viktor Krum." Fred said.

"Besides, Irish is going to win." George answered.

"You might as well support the winners." Fred smiled down at me.

I ended up getting an Ireland hoodie and a scarf since it was probably going to get cold and I had made the brilliant decision to wear a fitted t shirt, mid-thigh shorts and converse this morning. On our way up to the Top Box we were stopped by a pale blonde boy and who I took to be his dad. This boy was an obnoxious brat.

"Well if it rains," The man by the name of Malfoy began "You'll be the first to know."

That man and his son Draco, were a couple of obnoxious stuck up asses.

The game began with the Irish team flying in.

:-:

That had to be the best sport ever! The Irish won and everyone was back in the tent celebrating. Ron had been right about one thing though, Viktor Krum was worth supporting Bulgaria for. Damn, was he hot. The twins danced about the tent and I sat by Harry as we laughed at the ridiculousness of Fred and George.

"So how do you like Quidditch?" He smiled at me.

"I loved it." I flirtatiously smiled back.

"There's a-" Harry began but was cut off the riot that was going on outside.

"What's going on?!" I asked freaking out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Off to Hogwarts We Go**

My mind was spinning. Every moment I've been here, in this new world, I keep expecting to wake up and realize it's all a dream or a figment of my imagination. The people that were there that night were called Death Eaters. Death Eaters were these Dark Witches and Wizards who aided this guy, He Who Must Not be Named, is what Mrs. Weasley called him. Later, Harry told me his name was Voldemort. When Harry said his name there was this hint of anger in his eyes and voice, like this Voldemort guy had done something to Harry that had hit him close to home. I didn't want to ask if he wasn't just going to tell me straight forward or maybe I was just imagining that along with the rest of this looney mess. The looney-ist part of this all was that now were we all sitting on a train to go to some school to learn magic. I had been taught a little bit of magic during the summer. Apparently I wasn't fully caught up with the rest of the people I would be in class with but I was close enough to get by.

"You okay, Morgan?" Harry asked, diverting my attention away from the window and my thoughts.

"Yeah, just taking it all in, I guess." I said with a sigh.

"I was like that when I first learned of magic too." He smiled at me.

"I take it that it all gets easier and you get used to it all?"

"I wouldn't say that," He laughed a little. "But it gets to where every little thing doesn't surprise you anymore."

Well that was close enough, I thought to myself.

"We should be arriving soon." He said looking out the window.

:-:

We gathered in this place called the Great Hall. All the first years and me stood in a long line in the middle of the room while everyone else sat with their houses.

"Zeller, Morgan." this old scary looking women said to me.

I walked up and sat on the stool as she placed a hat on my head.

"Well, what do we have here?" The hate spoke!

"Calm down, only you can hear me." It said. "I see you have determination, and you aren't afraid of hard work, but you're, I see that you're kindhearted as well. You would fit well in Hufflepuff, but you would also make a good Gryffindor…. I have come to my conclusion."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Cheers erupted from the table with yellow and black banners. I looked over at the Gryffindor table where Ron looked angry and everyone else looked surprised.

I staggered over to the Hufflepuff table and looked around.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff," The boy we had went to the Quidditch World Cup with said.

"We went to the Quidditch World Cup together, I'm Cedric." He smiled at me.

"I remember you, I'm Morgan by the way." I sat down next to him.

"I'm a prefect so if you need any help, just ask."

"Thank you."

I think I'm going to like being in Hufflepuff.


End file.
